


Under His Gaze

by orphan_account



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Blood and Injury, Chains, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Drugged Sex, F/M, Face-Fucking, Forced Orgasm, Gangbang, M/M, Master/Slave, Monster gangbang, Mute Link, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Pollen, Size Difference, Stockholm Syndrome, Vaginal Fingering, monster cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-02-23 18:40:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13196205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Link fails his mission and by consequence falls under Ganondorf's mercy...





	1. Relationship Established

 

It had been months since Link failed his kingdom, disproved his destiny, and was made slave to Ganondorf. The fight had been brutal. In the end, Ganon's power out dueled the young hero's courage and Link was left mortally injured. Ganon, however, saw that Link would not be given such mercy. Ganon revived the unconscious man through powerful magics garnered from the fairies. By the time Link came to, he was perfectly healed, but his situation was much more dire than a sword in his chest.

Ganon used Link for sport, entertainment, and pleasure. In the dungeons, throughout the halls of the castle, in Ganon's personal chambers. By the hands of his minions, Ghirahim, and most popularly his own. Link was forced to adapt to his new status, stripped of his armor and sword and never left unbound for long enough to escape.

By the end of the first month he had become numb to his orders. There was no use in resisting. He knew the consequences of disobedience, had plenty of healing wounds to refresh his memory. So he did what he was told. He followed order after order, used and humiliated until his nakedness, his shame, his vulnerability, didn't matter. This is who he was now. A failure by strict definition. An embarrassment to the crumbling nation that he had sworn to protect. This may as well have been his punishment. To serve and pleasure a master that was his enemy and not even have the voice to protest.

By the end of the fifth week, Ganon seemed to have a change in tactics. He approached his prisoner with an upturned hand, an offer of a decent meal, an opportunity to sleep on a material other than blood and cum stained brick. Link abstained for a couple of days until he gave in. He took Ganon's hand and let him parade him nude through the corridors. Link was used to his nakedness at this point. Most if not all the servants and guards had seen him in more compromising positions by then. In fact many of them had taken him, in those very positions. That invasion occurred on his second night's stay in the castle. Ganon let his entire staff have their way with his fresh prize. It was that night that Link learned his worth and the true meaning of desperation.

But when Link took Ganon's hand, circumstances changed drastically. Link's stomach was full, he was cleaned of his accumulated filth, the staff were not allowed to take him in the middle of the night, Ganon was the only one allowed to bed him. And of course Ganon still had his way with him, but it was slower, his touches softer and more  exploratory, as if it mattered who's flesh he was ramming into, as if Link mattered.

At week six, Link slept with Ganon each night, tucked against his chest after he had been used. At first this kept him up at night. Too tense to risk closing his eyes. But soon exhaustion took over and he slept soundly wrapped in his enemy's arms.

At week seven, Ganon would not let Link sleep until he had coaxed him to completion. Link had of course cum before due to his ministrations, but never before with such focus on his own pleasure. By week eight, Link realized that he was no longer numb, it was his throat that rasped and groaned at Ganon's calloused hands, it was him who shuddered and gasped and held close to Ganon when he came. He started to grow hard before Ganon ever touched him, just laying on the sheets in anticipation, his master disrobing in the fire light. It was in this way Link learned to truly hate himself.

Around week nine, Ganon kissed his conquest for the first time, with a chasteness that broke Link's resolve into a million shattered pieces. It was a kiss delivered with such an absurd irony. It was a kiss that should never have been able to exist. It had been weeks since Ganon had so brutally deflowered his prize, so irrevocably ground out his bright petals with the heel of his boot, and yet now, he kissed Link with the gentle caress of a feather on skin. And yet this simple connection of skin crashed through Link's chest like a boulder through glass. He was broken. Irreparably broken and when Ganon pulled away to look in Link's eyes, to perhaps gauge the irreconcilable disaster he had wrought, Link let out a high keening whine. He grasped Ganon's blazing mane like a drowning man to land and crashed their mouths together, his air supply. Ganon's chest heaved in laughter against Link's lips, lips that opened ever so willingly to let Ganon inside and swallow him whole.

Link felt hollow, like his insides were carved out with nothing to replace them. This would do. He hated himself. Link the hero of legend had been proven a false hope. A tragedy in his lineage. But perhaps that wasn't his destiny after all. Perhaps he was destined to end up here, hollowed out by Ganon and then filled again with new purpose and a new life, one that he was suited to succeed at. Yes, truly his master was wise beyond his years and more powerful than the rulers before him. Link let go of the last of himself and let Ganon's tidal wave sweep him out to sea.


	2. Upsetting the Flow

At week twelve, Ganon's toy had been afforded some liberties. He was given clothing to wear while he accompanied his master in the daytime. He sat on the floor next to his master's throne like a good dog when his master listened to his servant's reports. Link barely ever registered what was said, he just listened for a command or his master's tone. He could predict how his night would go based on his master's voice. He sat patient, with his master's hand stroking his hair absently. His master could have let him die, but he afforded him luxury: to always be at his master's side. Link could almost smile at the thought and often he did. His master loved it when he smiled.

At week fifteen, something was wrong. The castle was bustling, hoards coming out but not coming back in. Link knew his master was troubled. He was tense like he had never seen him before. He snapped at his guards whenever they came back to report. His master required him to relieve his tension and he was not gifted back in return. He worried he had upset his master in some way and so returned to him with more enthusiasm each time. But still his master was broiling. Link felt impossibly small and hopeless. He was supposed to be good at this, but he could not even please his master when he needed him. He supposed he would have no choice but to try harder. This was all that he knew now. At night, he went to bed as usual and removed his clothing neatly, laying down as he knew his master preferred, but when his master came to him, he demanded he leave him alone. When Link did not act fast enough, shocked by the change, Ganon brought the back of his hand hard against Link's cheek and roared. Link sprinted out the door, obeying his master. He curled up in the hall outside his master's chamber, without clothes or sheet, and sobbed until he fell asleep.

* * *

  
He awoke to the sound of his master's door opening. He sprung up, eager to follow what orders were to come. His master stared at his throbbing cheek and then looked into his eyes. Link felt a pleasant chill run up his back. He smiled at his master, who in return backed him up against the wall and kissed him like he did on that night. Chaste and questioning, as if he didn't know that Link belonged to him. He broke it off, leaving Link wanting more more more anything more. He stared at him again appraising his bare form and came to a conclusion.

"Come, there is much to do today."

Link followed his master to the throne room where his master took his place and he took his own beside his master.

"Up here." Ganon patted a calloused hand on his lap.

Link obeyed. He sat upon his master's lap and when further persuaded, settled against his chest, his head against shoulder and his master's hand splayed confidently across Link's back, holding him together. Link felt so happy he could cry, but chose to close his eyes and rest while his master took the concerns of his staff who came into the throne room one by one, never questioning the boy that clung to his armor and breathed in his familiar scent until he drifted to sleep.          

Ganon awoke him, rubbing circles into his back and bringing a hand against his cheek. Link opened his eyes and sighed, perfectly content. The hand on his back went southward and Link did not need instruction at this point to know that his master would be preparing him. His cock stirred in recognition. Link got into position, straddling his master's lap. They kissed, long and hard as his master brought his hole open slowly, one finger at a time. He wasn't in a rush it seemed. Link groaned as he was stretched wider. His master laced his tongue through Link's own as he brought a hand to Link's cock, kneading it with familiar ease. Link whined against his master's mouth and ground his ass down on his fingers.

He was opened so many times before he could barely wait now. He reached down and released his master's cock from his pants and moaned at the sight of it. His master's laugh echoed through the chamber as he replaced his fingers with his member. Link sank down slowly, taking as much as his lithe frame allowed. Link wasn't satisfied, he could do better for his master. Link hated himself, but he loved how his master filled him so completely and enveloped him so thoroughly. Link, having grown accustomed to the girth inside him started to move. His master aided him, a hand on each hip guiding him up and down his master's shaft. Link hated himself, he could cry he was so overwhelmed. Instead he breathed out harder and faster, moaning on each exhale. He looked up at his master who smiled at him, a glint in his eye like gold. Link melted, and drew taught again, he was so close.

The chamber doors crashed open. Metal squealing with the force and the cacophony reverberating throughout the chamber and into Link's skull. His master's hands tightened on his hips for a second, then relaxed. Link had half a mind to continue, he had been taken by his master before in front of a crowd many times and why should this time be any different, even if it was a very rude crowd, but then he heard a scream.

"Ah, princess, so nice of you to stop by."

Link's heart stopped. He'd have screamed too if he could remember how, his mouth had dried so suddenly and his heart beat faster than he thought possible. It threatened to tear its way out of his throat. He was awoken from his shock with a quick slap on his hip.

"Did I tell you you could stop?"

Link's brain stuttered and his whole body started to tremble, the presence inside him becoming abundantly clear when Ganon thrust sharply into him. Link gasped, his back snapping up straight, and he sank down, mechanically continuing to pump up and down. All fervor was lost, he felt like he was going to be sick, but he had to obey his master, he had to.

"Good boy."

Ganon pulled at his hair bringing their mouths together, he tugged at Link's bottom lip with sharp canines. It's abused surface cracked easily and Link tasted a familiar blood start to pool in his mouth. He swallowed meekly. He was definitely going to be sick.

Zelda yelled, outraged and distressed from across the room. If she said anything, Link couldn't hear her over how much his head was swimming. He hadn't turned to look at her yet, maybe he was imagining things. The sound of clanging swords pulled him out of his stupor. Zelda's voice rang high and clear.

"Link!"

Link's body went starkly cold. He started to cry. His tears streaming and his breath hiccuping as he continued up and down. Ganon thrust upwards to meet him. A guard's yell pierced through the air and footsteps followed. The metal clangs continued. Ganondorf's laugh boomed around the atrium. Link could feel his stomach churning vile. He closed his eyes tight. Link hated himself.

"Look at me."

Link tried to resist, but found himself confronted with a piercing gaze that ripped his lungs out and twisted his intestines without moving an inch. With one last sharp thrust Ganon came and he stared Link down every second of it an open mouthed smile on his face as he exhaled low and long. Link shuddered, feeling himself get filled with Ganon's seed and felt his skin crawl. When Ganon was done he lifted Link up and off of his lap and all but threw him down the steps of the throne. Link rag dolled to the floor where he struggled to get up. He was shaking so badly he felt seasick. Boots stomped calmly down the stairs to where he shook, finally getting to one knee. Ganon grabbed him by the hair and pulled him up till he stood. Link grabbed Ganon's arm, his scalp burning. Ganon licked a long kiss into his mouth then dragged his nose along Link's cheek till his mouth met his ear.

"You loved every second of it."

Link hated himself. Ganon tossed his toy aside, done with playing for now and drew his sword. Link fell to his hands and knees. He barely had the time to catch himself before he was retching, soiling the tiles. He heard voices behind him and again metal on metal. He caught his breath and stood up slowly. He finally turned around and saw the princess for the first time in months.

She was beautiful. Her long gold hair was drawn back in plates. Her dress was gone, a worn tunic replacing it. She was splattered with blood, old mixed with fresh, and her eyes were wild, focused on her target. In her hands she deftly wielded the Mastersword. She and Ganon were dueling heatedly. Dead mobgoblins littered the floor, they must have been who she was fighting when... Link's stomach turned again. He wrapped his arms around, hugging himself, not sure of what to do or where to go. His head was still ringing with Ganon's words. He had loved it. For weeks he had loved his touch and to sleep beside him and thinking on it now made Link double over and wretch again. He was disgusting. He tried to focus on Zelda, she was alive and fighting and that was so much more than Link was. He shivered, noticing his nakedness for the first time in months and feeling intense shame. Zelda had seen him naked and not only that but.... His master.....

Link's head started to spin and his center of gravity seemed to rocket off somewhere far away. He swayed violently, catching one last glance at Zelda's wild eyes before crashing unceremoniously, naked and into his own bile, to the throne room floor.


	3. Fresh Meat

When Link woke he saw nothing. He was in complete darkness, still naked and dripping wet as if he'd been dunked in water before being hung up to dry. He thought he was standing until he recognized the painful position; he was strung up in chains against the dungeon wall. It was an intense deja vu that brought him back to his first night in captivity. Perhaps he had been dreaming the whole time and he'd have to relive it in excruciating detail. He shook from the cold, he had forgotten how cold it would get and how the only warmth he would ever have was the contact from being fucked. His eyes stung and his arms were asleep. Maybe if he was good, he'd be let down and just have the clasps on his ankles, like last time. Link’s mind wandered lazily for what may have been hours until the door at the end of the hall thundered open. 

It was Ganon, his armor off, and his clothes but for his pants. Link’s panic skyrocketed. Whatever illusion Ganondorf had instilled in him had crumbled the moment Zelda came in through the door. Link was terrified that he knew ganon would only want to build it back up again. But what had happened to Zelda?

Ganondorf, illuminated by a torch in his hand, was smoldering and bursting with mirth. He lit each torch he passed as he came closer to Link’s cell with a barely contained glee. He unlocked the door, and stalked closer to Link, a wildfire behind his eyes and his teeth bared wide in a smile unlike any of the soft ruses Link had seen before. Ganon brought the torch fire under Link’s chin and found great joy in how it made the boy squirm. It was a tantalizing warmth, but much too close and intense. 

Link pushed back into the wall as much as he could. Ganon laughed, licked across his palm and then brought his hand down on the flame, extinguishing it. He brought his now ash covered hand across Link’s face until he cupped it. Link avoided looking at Ganon at all, his glance flitting across the stained floor of the dungeon. He recognized some of the red as his own. Ganon tossed the dead torch to the floor absently.

"Little hero, you missed it, my ultimate triumph." Link's heart skipped a beat. "The legends must have been wrong... In the end the princess put up the strongest fight... but what you and I had wasn't exactly a fight was it?" 

Link looked at Ganon, his red mane glowing in the fire light and his eyes sharp as his sword. His hand tightened on his face and his smile quirked even wider. 

"It was more like catching a poor stray rabbit who hopped too far away from his den... Don’t you agree?" 

Link was a bundle of raw nerves. Ganon dragged his ashen thumb across Link's lips before forcing his way in just to glance across Link's clenched teeth before pulling away entirely. 

"Lucky for you, little rabbit, You won't be missing my next accomplishment..." Ganon strode to the other side of the cell. 

Straight across from where link hung was what appeared to be a marble coffin. Link was surprised he hadn't noticed it earlier. Ganon rested a hand atop its surface. 

"The taming of the princess." 

He slid the monumental lid off with ease letting it thunder onto the ground with such a sound that was only rivaled by the strangled wet gasp of the coffin’s resident. Zelda sat up quick splashing a silvery liquid all around. A drop hit Link’s foot, warming him, and he suddenly remembered. Fairy fountain water. Ganon had submerged him in the same magic water when he first defeated him with the purpose of healing what should have been fatal wounds. Zelda must have been in a similar state after their battle. But now she was still in the coffin, bent over and coughing up water, her long hair obscuring her face. 

She brought a shaking hand up to bring her hair out of it, but was caught in Ganon's fist. She gasped, her head shooting up to glare at him. He pulled her up and out of the healing broth in one swift motion, she flailed and clawed at his hand but was then thrown into the wall. She yelped and tried to pick herself up, but the fountain water made her thoughts thick and her limbs heavy. 

Ganon rinsed his hands in the water before turning back to the princess, water logged and naked, scrambling drunkenly on the floor. Ganon's laugh echoed through the hall of cells. Link's stomach turned. Zelda continued her struggle, not finding the strength to get up. Ganon let her squirm for a moment before abruptly flipping her into her back. She yelled and crawled backwards, kicking at him and getting closer to where Link was. Link breathed tight and heavy. 

Ganon grabbed at Zelda's legs, pulling her down to the ground and straddled her, boxing her in with his thighs. She squirmed wildly and hit him again and again with her limp hands. Ganon simply tangled his hand in her damp gold locks and knocked her head against the floor, just enough to make her still. Link yelled as if it were he that were struck. Link caught Ganon's cold smile, his hand meandered down Zelda’s prone form but it was Link’s eyes he stared intently into. He took off his belt and tied it around Zelda’s wrists, then attached her to the chain hanging from Link’s foot. 

Link continued yelling. He couldn't speak, so he wailed. Ganon continued to stroke her, eyes locked with Link’s until Zelda came to, promptly tugging on her restraints and screaming. It was at this point Ganon grew feral, his attention solely on the princess. He bit at her neck until he drew blood and dug his fingers into her hips as he thrust his dick deep into her cunt. Zelda convulsed, wailing, tugging hard on the chain and by consequence, pulling roughly on Link’s foot. 

He felt every jolt, every thrust, and each time, the shackle dug deeper into his raw flesh. By the time Ganon was satisfied, Link’s ankle had left a trail of blood that traveled all the way down to Zelda’s clenched hands. Zelda shook, her eyes raw from tears, and gave one last tortured groan as Ganon removed himself from her battered flesh. He lazily got up, humming in his contentment. Link was hyperventilating and it roused Ganon's attention. 

"Shh, I didn't forget about you, my favorite little pet." 

His hands trailed and caressed up and down his body in soothing circles. Link couldn't help but respond. He was just so cold and tired, and Ganon's hands were so familiar and warm. His eyelids grew heavy. Ganon cupped his face, stroking away old tears before kissing him chastely. Link closed his eyes, and exhaled, letting his mouth open for him. It was so easy... 

Ganon claimed his mouth with his tongue and stayed exploring, gradually picking up the pace, the intensity. Link couldn't help it, he perked up, moaning into his mouth and rubbing his now hard dick against Ganon's thick thigh. Link was broken and he wasn't sure he even wanted to be fixed... but, maybe Ganon could fix him. 

"So eager," Ganon rumbled and took Link's cock in his hand, stroking at a casual pace. Link whimpered and thrust his hips, fucking into Ganon's steady hand. Ganon laughed softly and spoke low into Link’s ear, " I can't wait to have you both like this, begging for me." 

Ganon twisted his hand at the head of Link's dick and Link gasped. 

"The princess so wet and wanton and my little rabbit keening under my hand." Ganon picked up the pace and Link moaned on every stroke. "You were destined to be conquered, you belong to me and someday soon your highness will be gasping my name, just like you would have if you could only speak... Such a pity." 

Link was so close and Ganon knew it. 

"But even still you make such sweet sounds... Scream for me." 

Link did as told, coming hard into Ganon's hand. A great exhaustion fell over him and he sagged against the cool stone. 

"Such a good pet. Now lick." 

Link licked his own cum off of Ganon's hand, swallowing without a second thought. He was so tired and his ankle burned. 

"If you're a good boy again tomorrow I'll let you down. Does that sound good?" 

Link nodded absently, his eyes blinking with sleep. Ganon kissed him on the corner of his mouth, skimming his hand down his body, before pulling away. He looked down at the floor. Zelda had remained silent, her jaw set, and her glare fixed on Ganon. Link had forgotten about her entirely.

"You look so comfortable I think I will leave you there, how does that sound, princess?"

Zelda shook with rage and made to sit up. Ganon brought his foot down on her chest, pinning her on the floor.

"No you're right, I ought to show you to your room." 

Ganon untied the belt keeping her on Link’s chain and grabbed her abruptly by the hair. Zelda screamed and clawed at his fist to no effect as he drew her up into a standing position. He led her out of the cell and down the hall where Link could no longer see her. He could only assume she was being wrestled into a position similar to his own. Link heard his voice clearly.

"Sleep well. You'll want to be rested for when your guests arrive." 

Link knew immediately what Ganon referred to and his breath left him. Ganon walked back towards the exit, pausing only to smile at his toy.


	4. Staking His Claim

Link awoke from a doze to the sound of the ground shaking and howled cheers. A stampede of bokoblins rushed past towards Zelda's cell. He heard her scream.

He heard her scream for the next hour and the next.

He heard her scream until her voice turned to gravels and whines.

Other vile noises surrounded him: The cackling of the bokoblins. The arrhythmic smack of skin on skin.

He didn't even notice Ganon until his wide calloused hand ran up his numbed arm.

Link's eyes shot open.

Ganon looked serene amongst the chaos. He unlocked Link’s shackles and caught him as he fell forward, his hand steadying him at the small of his back. He lead him over the the white stone coffin, closer to the slapping mass that surrounded Zelda. Ganon gently led him till his chest pressed over the stone. Link could only stare forward, catching a glimpse of Zelda through the bars, dazed, mouth slack, dripping.

Ganon took him slow, kneading into his back as he did.  Link became hypnotized. As he was worked the chaos started to die down. More and more bokoblins started to get their turn and retreated to whatever recesses they had come from. Each body that left gave Link a clearer view of the princess. Her contorted body, pushed and pulled to their liking, swayed and stuttered. Finally, when only one assaulter remained, Zelda lay still, jolted only by his ministrations. Her leaking eyes were unmoving, fixed on something not in this room. The bokogoblin gave a final shout and removed himself from her battered flesh to scurry off.

Through all of this Ganon had prepared him diligently. Never too quick to urge him, just enough to keep him aching. As it was just the three of them, Ganon suddenly pulled out and brought Link to a stand. He led him out of the cell and into the defiled chamber Zelda resided in. None of the monster’s had bothered to chain her or lock the cell door when they left her. There was no need.

Ganon stopped Link when they loomed over Zelda's prone form, still unmoving, leaking from blood and tears. Link’s breath hitched as Ganon started to jerk him quick, a hand steadying his chest. He was so raw it was no use. His cum joined the rest that coated her torn flesh, his head falling back to Ganon's chest.

The man was so composed, a steady shore to latch onto and it leveled Link’s swirling mind. Ganon rubbed a small circle on Link’s chest.

"I need to ask a favor of you, my rabbit."

Link nodded absently. Ganon pushed down on Link's shoulders gently leading the boy to sink to his knees in front of the princess.

"Clean her for me."

Link looked at her. Actually looked at her and drew in a sharp breath. Where was he meant to start? And how? There was cum and blood all over her, she barely looked like a person.

Ganon cradled the back of Link's head, patient with his hesitation, then led him toward Zelda's overflowing cunt.

"You'll be done when the taste is gone."

Something in Link's brain switched off. He let himself be led and licked at the trail of blood and cum oozing from her. She shivered from the touch, startled into wakefulness again. He worked quickly, licking away the semen of so many monsters, tongue plunging into her cunt. He swallowed it all down pliantly, giving little thought to its origins. This was his task and thinking would not make it any easier. He cleaned between the folds of her lips and laved at her clit. Her body responded, almost sighing at the gentle attention. He plunged back into her cunt, making sure it would pass his master's expectations before finally drawing back.

Ganon cupped Link's chin and turned his face to his. His eyes lingered on his mouth before smiling.

"You did well, my pet, now stand aside."

Link got to his feet and watched as Ganon lined himself up with Zelda's freshly cleared hole. She whimpered as his hands clasped around fresh bruises at her hips. Her eyes stayed closed and he shushed her. He took her slowly, waiting until her breathing evened before rocking into her.

Link watched on, frozen in place. He felt adrift. Ganon kept his pace even as he turned back to look at Link. He extended a hand towards his trembling pet.

“Come here.”

Link obeyed, keeping his eyes on his master, away from the passive mass beneath him. Ganon motioned for him to sit and he did so, kneeling beside him. All the while he continued to steadily use Zelda’s cunt. Ganon cupped the back of Link’s head and pulled him closer.

“Why don’t you help the poor thing enjoy herself?”

Ganon led Link down to where he and the princess met. Link hesitated before licking down Ganon’s shaft to Zelda’s abused entrance. Ganon rumbled with approval and carded his fingers through Link’s hair. Link whimpered and began tongueing Zelda’s clit in earnest. Her breath hitched and her hips pushed up into his mouth. Ganon picked up the pace, jolting her body with each thrust. She moaned and to Link it sounded like the first sound of pleasure from her all night. He tentatively brought his hand to caress her clit while his mouth traveled lower to lap at her entrance and Ganon’s heat. Her moans grew breathy and urgent and soon she was spent, shuddering on Ganon’s dick as she came. Ganon withdrew and stood up, hard dick coated in Zelda’s wet.

Ganon pulled Link off of her and before he knew it Ganon’s member was thrust into his mouth. Link gagged in surprise before relaxing his throat, allowing himself to be used. He looked up at Ganon to find his eyes filled with a feral lust instead of their usual steady calm. Ganon held Link’s head with both hands and fucked his mouth thoroughly, breathing heavily. Link kept himself steady for him, hands splayed on his thick thighs.

“You’re so good for me, boy.”

With one final thrust, Ganon held Link’s mouth flush to the root of his dick. Link felt the head of him against the back of his throat as he came. Link swallowed around him, the only thing to stop himself from choking on the cum falling down his throat. Once he was finished, Ganon pulled his dick free and Link caught his breath in gasps. Link’s ears rang and he didn’t notice Ganon had pulled him up to stand until his arms were wrapped around him and Ganon’s tongue was on his. Link leaned against him, exhausted, hands pressed against the man’s chest. Ganon left the kiss with a smile and brushed the tears off of Link’s cheeks. He glanced down to the mess below them before looking back at Link.

"Do with her as you wish. I'll be back for you in the morning, my rabbit."

And with that Ganon was gone, leaving Link swaying where he stood over her.

  
The smell suddenly overwhelmed him, had he been blocking it out or just hadn't noticed, Link did not know, but now he gagged and coughed. Memories of the night he was taken this way abruptly surfaced, he had lain here discarded on the floor until Ganon came back to hose him off. He shuddered, suddenly feeling the ghosts of hands grabbing and stretching him.


	5. Of The Same Fate

_ Three months earlier: _

Link lay curled up against the dungeon wall. He nursed a cut on his wrist, tasting his own blood and having nothing to patch up the shallow wound. He hadn’t eaten in days and his whole body ached. Ganon had brutalized him the night before. Forcing his head to the ground with a foot to his cheek while he pounded into him relentlessly. Link hugged his knees closer to his body, shuddering at the memory. Every time he struggled away he would be twisted till he almost snapped or slapped until his vision swam. He had never felt so useless.

The latch to the dungeon door opened and with it came an explosion of sound. A stampede of bokoblins clamoring over each other in the hallway. Inhuman cackling and the jangle of a string of keys bounded towards his cell. The one holding the keys struggled to reach the lock until a bigger, pale bokoblin swiped the keys from him and easily unlocked the cell. Link sprang to his feet as the door opened to let the dozen or so monsters in. He stood defensively, eyes flicking from one bokoblin to the next and then to the door that was clicked closed.

One lunged at him and Link shoved back, only to be grabbed by a second who held his arms to his chest. Link yelled in protest and kicked behind him. The bokoblin threw him forward right into the middle of the group. They poked and prodded at him and laughed as he tried to squirm away.  The large pale one seemed to have enough of this and shoved him to the ground. Two smaller ones flipped him onto his belly and held his arms tight. Link continued to struggle as two rough hands yanked his ass into the air. Link kicked out, making contact with the thing's stomach. It released him for a moment only to come back with a stinging slap to Link’s ass. Link yelped as the hits continued and the bokoblins around him giggled and whooped. 

After the final hit, Link just breathed around the pain. Satisfied by the lack of fight, the bokoblin parted his prize’s cheeks and mounted him at once. Link shrieked, managing to throw off one of the bokoblins on his arm and lurch forward, away. His arm was pinned down again and Link could only grasp at the stone ground and scream as the bokoblin pounded him dry. The bokoblins seemed to cheer their leader on, grunting and chattering. With a final thrust Link felt his insides fill with the monster’s seed. It pulled out with a snort, it’s juices following out in a dribble down Link’s thigh.

Link prayed to the goddess that this would signal a reprieve, but no sooner as the leader’s hands had left him, the rest were upon him. Claws on his neck, another dick stretching him, a cock shoved down his throat. He was completely overwhelmed and felt his body go dead limp with the burden. They pushed and pulled him to their will, into whatever position pleased them. Link’s mind swam between conscious and somewhere far away. At one point his mind returned to find himself laying pliant between two bokoblins, scissoring his ass with their dicks while he gagged on a third cock. A fourth bokoblin panted as it stood over him, palming himself at the show until it spilled over Link’s bruised chest.

Link finally came back to his senses as a spent dick left his hole. His mouth hang slackly open against the cool stone. The creature laughed and hobbled out of the cell, leaving Link alone and discarded. Link ached and shifted, feeling the stick of blood and release at every part of him. He blinked back tears and saw the door to his cell was left open. Escape! Link let out a choked sob and strained to get his arms under himself to crawl, but his body shook so hard he fell back down. He started to cry in earnest, hiccuping sobs making his body shudder and twang in pain.

His grief was broken by the sound of the metal door creaking open wider. A huge hand lifted Link into the air and pierced him down onto the head of a monstrously large shaft. Link gasped and looked up to see the long maw of a drooling moblin. Gravity drove him deeper onto the beast's dick and he groaned at the impossible stretch. He thought Ganon had been big, but by the time Link was seated on the moblin’s hips, he could see a faint bump in his stomach where its cock reached. Link felt faint at the sight, but had no time to dwell as the monster started to lift Link up by the hips and slam him back down.

Link wailed, feeling like he would split in two. He dangled helplessly, his movements fully in the moblin’s control. At least he had had the slick of the bokoblins careless release to prepare him. He had never felt so full.

Link felt a second pair of hands on his arms and his angle shifted. He opened his eyes to be faced with a throbbing moblin dick. The second beast pulled him until his mouth was around it, jaw open past its limit. He was now shared between the two beasts, filled impossibly. His stomach and neck bulged at the intrusions forced deep inside him. Something in his mind let go and he hung limp, unable to put up resistance or risk even more serious injury. They pounded into him erratically and snickered to each other. Link breathed through his nose as best he could, only to be met with the heady scent of musk at every inhale.

Finally the moblins had their fun and released him dripping from both ends. Link hacked a strangled breath. They tossed him to the floor and receded back from where they came. Link lay still, defeated, feeling the cum ooze out of him. His hole clenched weakly, not able to close all the way. His eyes drifted to the open door and then fluttered shut. Out cold.

* * *

  
_ Present: _

Link came back to himself, standing over the limp ruined form of Zelda. When he was this left this way he had no one to care for him. He had to do something.

He spotted a scrap of fabric on the ground and grabbed it, then as carefully as he could, lifted Zelda into his arms. He carried her to his cell where the white coffin resided. She murmured in her sleep as he set her down against it. With most of his remaining strength he pushed the lid from the coffin, enough to get a hand inside. He took the fabric and submerged it completely, bringing it out to treat her wounds.

The warm liquid made the skin of his hand vibrate in a relaxed sensation. It soothed him as it soothed her. Gradually, he rid her body of the filth of her defilement. Link felt ashamed and embarrassed when he cleaned her most intimate areas, reminded of his involvement, but also knew they were the areas that needed tending to the most. This time he wasn’t going to let her down.The fairy fountain water healed any scratch or bruise it came across and would soothe any ache felt under the surface. When she woke up he didn’t want her to see or feel what the monsters had done to her. From this at least, he could protect her.

When Link was finished, satisfied she would be comfortable, he remembered the wound at his ankle from the night before and cleaned that as well. As he finished, he heard her stir with a hoarse gasp.

Her hands shot up to cover her breasts immediately, looking at Link with a mix of embarrassment and indignation. He averted his eyes and held up his hands to show he meant no ill will. 

“Link…” Her face became drawn and hollow, obviously remembering what had happened to her, but to what extent could not be known for sure. Link felt great shame, his face and ears heating up. “What has he done to you?”

Link was confused by this question. He hadn’t seen his reflection in awhile, but he doubted he looked that terribly different. Thanks to the fairy fountain water he hadn’t scarred and his hair hadn’t grown that much since he had seen her last. He couldn't see what she spoke of.

“It took me so long to get to you…I’ve been here for barely a day and I feel as if years have affected me. You’ve survived here for so long…” Her eyes filled with pity that Link couldn’t bare. She need not feel responsible for his own failure. He shook his head at her. She looked at him with a dawning resolve.

“We need to stop him.”

Link looked away. He hadn’t thought about that as a possibility for… a long time. Ganondorf had become the one constant in his life. Reliable in that he could not be stopped or satisfied. He shivered.

“Link, we need to get out of here. We-” Zelda jerked suddenly. “The door is open!” She sprung up, grabbing his arm as she went and dragging him. A pang of anxiety shot through him and he ground to a halt. His heartbeat ratcheted up.

“Link, why- we have our chance, we can go!”

Link shook his head rapidly. They would be caught and then they would be punished. This was wrong. This was… this was just a test. Ganondorf was testing his loyalty. He could see it now and he groaned, covering his eyes. Understanding it didn’t make it any easier to disobey.

“We have to try.” Despite everything, Zelda commanded herself like a queen. “If we don’t we’re no better than rats hiding from him down here.”

Link took a deep breath and braced himself. He couldn’t let her down, he had to at least try to be the hero she thought he still was. She smiled and took his hand, leading him out of the cell and up the stairs to the cellar door.


	6. Too Easy

The door was unlocked and opened easily. Too easily. Link’s stomach sank. He was too tired for these fleeting acts of rebellion. Zelda of course was just getting started; she hadn’t learned to be hopeless yet.

Zelda peeked out before rushing into the shadow of a column in the hallway. She motioned for Link to follow her and he did, fitting in the shadow but not wanting to rub against her. He didn’t like this at all. They had no weapons and no clothing. If anything larger than a bat found them at this play at freedom they would be finished.

The hallway was dark, the only light coming from sporadically lit torches. The night sky was overcast so the windows provided no clarity. They made their way from cover to cover, towards the next hallway.

Link felt it first in his right foot. A prickling numbness that felt like it was falling asleep. He looked down to see black clouds of smoke billowing up into him. He only had time to gasp before he was completely overtaken by it. His whole body was numb and his knees buckled, forcing him ungracefully to the ground. Zelda followed shortly after him with a yelp. The smoke circled around them, keeping their movements dulled. Link felt completely limp, as if all of his blood had stopped circulating.

A sticky hand grabbed onto his ankle and dragged him backwards abruptly. He was on his back now and face to face with a dark lizalfos. It wagged its tongue as it laughed at him. A second walked past them to Zelda. Link couldn’t turn his head to see what he was doing to her.

The lizalfos sniffed at him and made a noise of judgement. It’s gauntleted hand wrapped around his thigh and spread his legs apart. Of course, what else did these monsters do to humiliate him? What else was he good for?

A flap of skin parted under the lizalfos’ belt. Out unfolded two pink members, dripping with slick. It slung Link’s legs over its shoulders, lining its dicks up with Link’s entrance, still prepared with Ganon’s recent use. Link took a shuddering breath.

The lizalfos plunged into him and was quick to start its jittering thrusts. It was vocal, mouth hanging open and letting thick saliva slop down onto Link’s chest. Link thought the hallway was echoing its noises only to realize it was the second lizalfos over Zelda. Link’s heart panged. He deserved this, but she didn’t. Never her.

The twin cocks slid in and out with ease, their slick aiding their pursuit. Link supposed it was a thrill for them to be able to receive pleasure from the same source as their master. Or maybe it was the only way they could take out their revenge on him without incurring Ganon's wrath . Link had killed dozens of lizalfos in his journey. He could take this in turn.

The carpet wore on his back. He scraped against it with the force of each thrust. It almost felt good. For once he was properly prepared to not feel the pain of the stretch. The slick let them penetrate so easily. Complete lack of resistance. Link closed his eyes. He could almost imagine he was somewhere else. In a lover’s bed… almost.

The lizalfos pulled Link’s hips closer and pressed their chests together. Link was bent in half and the cocks pushed deeper inside him. The angle hit his prostate deliciously and Link cried out in surprise. It felt amazing. His eyes watered and teared, his mouth open on a silent moan. The lizalfos slopped its wide tongue around Link’s ear and jaw. It tingled wonderfully and Link felt he was hard now, dick trapped between them.

The thrusts sped up as the lizalfos started to peak, taking Link along with it. Link shuddered as his body started to wake up, the smoke gone. He felt the filling of his ass more intensely now and sounded his pleasure with each thrust. His arms were awake. He could fight if he wanted to. Instead he rocked his hips into the monster’s thrusts and came hard against it. He felt the monster shake as it climaxed as well, filling him with two cocks worth of seed.

Link panted, his cheeks red with shame. The lizalfos withdrew from him, leaving his hole gaping and dripping. It whipped its head backwards, suddenly, alert.

A door down the hall slammed open in a flourish of glittering diamonds.

“You boys started the party without me!”

The two lizalfos scurried to stand next to each other, slightly bowing. Ghirahim brushed past them to look mockingly down at Link.

“I would have thought by now you were tired of trying to escape. It hurts my feelings, you know.” He pressed his hand dramatically over where a heart would be. “She must be a bad influence on you.”

Ghirahim snapped his fingers and Link’s hands and ankles were bound together instantly.

“Take them to my chambers!” Ghirahim barked the order and the Lizalfos slung a captive each over their shoulders. Zelda struggled indignantly. Link could do nothing but pity her.


	7. Reunited with Disaster

“It’s been a while since we’ve played, hasn’t it, Sky Child?”

The Lizalfos dropped the prisoners onto a huge golden bed. Ghirahim shooed the guards away and they scurried out the door, closing it behind them. Link lay on his stomach, hands bound.

“Beautiful… They’ve done the hard work for me.” Ghirahim slid a finger abruptly up Link’s ass. Link jerked then shivered at the cold touch. The sword demon was always cold.

“Oh, but how am I to decide who goes first?”

“What do you have to gain from this, you-”

Ghirahim snapped his fingers and a ball gag fastened itself in Zelda’s mouth, cutting off her speech.

“No one wants to hear that, dear.”

Ghirahim shoved two more fingers into Link and Link moaned, wanting to feel full again.

“Ah, you could learn so much from him, princess. Listen to how he begs for it. Such a gorgeous noise. I’d hate for you to wait in suspense much longer.”

He chuckled and threw his cloak off in a flourish. It exploded in shimmering diamond shapes that cascaded down onto them. His hard dick bounced out of his tights and Zelda yelped a protest behind her gag. Ghirahim’s eyes flashed open and he smiled wide at her.

“Watch and learn, princess. You’ll see how a well trained slave takes his master’s pleasure.” He snapped his fingers and Zelda was pulled back to the headboard, her hands tied to it. She struggled, but found it futile.

Ghirahim pulled Link up by the hips and he complied, getting onto all fours. If he stared ahead he would have to look at Zelda and feel her judgement so instead he steadied his gaze at his hands. Ghirahim slammed into his slick gaping hole and keened.

“Ah! Perfect, boy! You were made for this.” He started to fuck into him steadily. Rolling in and then snapping till he was fully sheathed before starting again. ”Now, I don’t want our fair maiden to feel jealous.”

Ghirahim snapped his fingers and one of his red bat-like projectiles appeared. It zipped over to Zelda. She made a muffled noise of surprise. Link couldn’t help but look up at her to watch what transpired. It was rubbing against Zelda's clit. It picked up speed until it vibrated against her. Zelda couldn’t help but feel pleasure and her legs pushed against the slick sheets in embarrassment. Link’s cheeks grew hot at the sight. Ghirahim snapped again and several more bats appeared. They started to fill her cunt one by one, wriggling and vibrating inside of her. She made soft noises behind the gag and her legs trembled. Link felt his dick harden and Ghirahim laughed in delight at the scene.

Ghirahim suddenly pulled out and flipped Link over onto his back. He stradled him and gazed at him hungrily. Link breathed heavily.

“I desired to see your face and here it is… This angle suits you.” Ghirahim cupped his hand around Link’s throat. “I can almost see my handsome reflection in your eyes.”

Ghirahim opened his mouth in a wide smile, then crashed it into Link’s. The demon kissed him ferociously, shoving his tongue past his lips. The bulk of the tongue felt like a heavy cock and sure enough it began to thrust against the back of his throat. Link tried to relax, but was distracted by Ghirahim spreading his legs. Ghirahim’s laugh rumbled down his throat as his dick was thrust into his hole again. Link gagged and Ghirahim snaked his tongue out of him, letting him breathe.

“Ah, you feel gorgeous around me. Do you like the way I feel inside you?” Ghirahim stroked the hair out of Link’s face and nuzzled against his cheek.  “You must love it... all the attention.” He breathed in hard against Link’s jugular. “You have a scent about you that’s irresistible. Any being with mal-intent can’t help but want to claim you.” He bit at Link’s neck and laughed at his gasp. “And doesn’t it feel so right? Don’t you feel complete when you’re taken like this?”

Ghirahim’s icy grip jerked Link’s dick in time with his thrusts. Link moaned at both.

“Of course you do. Every being has a purpose in this story… and you fit yours deliciously.”

Ghirahim slammed into him harder, punctuating each thrust with a tug at Link’s weeping dick. Link’s eyes rolled back as he came on a yell. Ghirahim smeared Link’s cum across his stomach and pounded into him even harder, jostling him on the bed.

“You love this don’t you? Mmm you can’t get enough of me, can you? Oh, I know if I were you I couldn’t!” Ghirahim came with a high cry that seemed to echo around the room, throwing his head back. 

A moment passed and then Ghirahim teleported to be laying next to Link. His head was propped up on a hand, a smug smile on his face.

“I don’t know if I’ll ever tire of the little noises you make, Sky Child. You're like a little mouse that _wanted_ to get caught between the claws of the cat… how curious of you.”

They stared at each other only to be interrupted by Zelda’s muffled sounds of pleasure.

“I forgot all about you, dear! You seem to be enjoying yourself alright.” Zelda whined and threw herself back against the headboard, shaking the bed. “There’s no need to make a fuss, princess.”

The vibrators and ball gag disappeared with a snap of his fingers. Zelda whimpered at the sudden absence in her cunt and shivered. No protest came from her freed mouth.

“I’ll be needing to take you two to my master. You can’t expect to try and break out of here without a talking from daddy dearest, hmm? First you’ll need to clean up though. You’re absolutely filthy.”

Ghirahim grabbed them both, Zelda by her ankle and Link by his shoulder. He teleported them to a washroom, dropping them unceremoniously on the floor and without their restraints.

“I’ll be back for you soon, don’t miss me too much!”

And with that he teleported away, leaving them spent on the floor.


	8. Complete

Link stood up gingerly and went to a washbasin. The hot water was already drawn. Link tested it with his hand before hearing a noise behind him and pausing.

Zelda was sitting on the floor, knees to her chest. She sniffled and a tear ran down her cheek.

“I don’t know how much more of this I can take, Link.”

Link went to her and held out his hand. She took it and he helped her up before leading her over to one of the filled tubs. She hesitated before getting in. Link handed her some soap before getting into his own tub. They washed in silence for some minutes.

“Has every day been like this for you?”

Link looked up at her, a wracked expression on her face. He nodded and she hiccuped a sob.

“It’s hopeless then, isn’t it? To endure this and remain resilient… it’s too much.”

Link averted his gaze, looking down as he cleaned under his nails. He couldn’t think about what he was enduring. The weight of truly dwelling on it now would ruin him. He remembered the weeks before Zelda had shown up. He had been happy hadn’t he? He was content to sleep in Ganon’s embrace. He had been comfortable. He had grown to even love the brute, hadn’t he? Link splashed water into his face and sighed.

Ghirahim reappeared in a shower of diamonds. Zelda jumped, sloshing water out of the basin.

“Dry off now!” He threw towels down by them with a flourish. “My master is waiting!”

Link got out and dried off without fuss. Zelda was more hesitant, facing away from Ghirahim and covering herself as much as possible. Ghirahim crossed his arms, a smile on his face at her discomfort.

“Good enough, let’s go.”

Zelda began to wrap the towel around herself. Ghirahim snapped his fingers and both towels disappeared. He teleported behind them, grabbing them both by an arm.

Link suddenly found himself in the throne room, not ten feet from a shirtless Ganondorf. Ghirahim teleported away from them, now draped across the top of the throne.

Zelda crossed her arms to cover herself. Link stood and awaited his punishment.

“Did you enjoy your romp outside the dungeon?” Ganondorf walked down towards Zelda. She held her ground with pride. "Do you think it was worth the hassle?"

Ganon wrapped a hand in her hair. She tensed. He covered her nose and mouth with a pink powdered cloth. She resisted the need to breath as long as she could, trying in vain to push his hands away from her. She finally broke, gasping down a breath, her nails digging into the skin of his arm. Her breathing slowed down and her pupils went wide. Her lids started to drift closed and her grip loosened. She trailed a hand down Ganon’s arm smoothing against his hair. She suddenly caught herself and yelped. Ganon released her and she stumbled back. Her eyes were wild and her breath came out in pants. Ganon smirked and turned to Link.

“She needs to be touched. Take care of her for me will you, my rabbit?”

Ganon walked back to the throne, thoroughly amused. Zelda's whole body trembled. Her hands moved around awkwardly fighting the urge to touch herself. Link swallowed.

“Ghirahim, make it easier on them.”

Ghirahim snapped a plush ottoman into existence behind Zelda. It slid into the back of her knees and she teetered back onto it. She tried to bunch her hands in the fabric and her thighs rubbed together. Link could see she was already slick.

“Please…” Zelda needed help through her torture and her options were few. Link’s dick throbbed at her submission.

He climbed on the ottoman, bracing himself on hands and knees. Link wanted to take it slow and be gentle with her. Zelda’s heat had other plans. She grabbed his face and kissed him hard. He gasped in surprise and she took the opportunity to lick into his mouth. She wrapped her legs around him and pushed down on his lower back, forcing his legs off the ottoman, knees onto the floor, and his dick against her wet cunt. She ground her hips against him and moaned desperately. He couldn’t help but get hard from the friction and her sounds of pleasure.

He cupped her breast and circled his thumb around her sensitive flesh. She keened, her back arched.

“I grow impatient, boy.”

Link startled. He had forgotten all about their audience. Ganon fisted his hard cock slowly while Ghirahim practically humped the top of the throne.

“Link, I need it... please!”

Her begging brought him back into the moment. He leaned back on his knees and positioned his cock. Goddess help him, he was lost. He thrust into her and the sound she made was of relief and enthusiastic pleasure. She was so warm and tight around him. A shiver went up his spine and he thrust again and again just to hear her say his name with that desperation. He closed his eyes and groaned at the sensation. When he opened them Ganon was in front of them, fully naked now. Link’s gaze racked down his body, finally landing on the heady erection held over Zelda’s face.

Link gave a particularly harsh thrust and Zelda opened her eyes to see the pulsing member. She whined and bucked up into Link. Ganon pushed her shoulders down.

“Bite and you bleed.”

Zelda took the cue easily, opening her mouth wide. Ganon slid into her mouth, her lips straining around the girth of them. The sight of this caused Link’s thrusts to stutter and deepen. Ganon leaned over her and steadied himself on his hands. He drew back and fucked into her until his balls slapped her face. She gagged and drooled around him. Link could see the bulge of him in her straining throat. He realized his mouth was hanging open and snapped it shut, feeling Ganon’s gaze on him.

Ganon's face was inches from his. Everything about him was warm: his eyes, his hair, his breath. Link was captivated. Ganon cupped Link’s face in a hand drawing him in for a kiss. Link brought a hand up from Zelda’s hips to clutch Ganon’s hair.

The two thrust into Zelda with an increasing neediness. Their rhythm was punctuated each time by their lips meeting in a kiss or a bite. Zelda convulsed under them, cumming in a muffled cry. Link felt he wouldn’t be far behind her. Ganon’s tongue slid over his own and Link felt intoxicated. He leaned over Zelda to stay connected, driving farther into her as he did. Her legs wrapped around him tighter, in agreement. Link came hard, moaning against Ganon’s tongue. Zelda’s cunt spasmed around him as she came again.

Ganon pulled out of her strained mouth and jerked himself onto her chest. She gulped down air, breathing heavy. She watched his spit shined dick hungrily. He came with a grunt, coating her front. Some flicks of cum landed on Link as well. The three of them leaned into each other, catching their breath. Link nuzzled against his master’s neck. He peeked down at Zelda who was still feeling the needy effects of the substance Ganon had given her. He hadn't pulled out of her yet and she was already starting to rock against him again.

Over time she would come to love this as much as Link did, without the need of magics or drugs. Link knew this as much as he knew he had never felt so complete, the three of them connected as they were. He closed his eyes and rocked into her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might add an epilogue if you guys want some more, but for now, this is it! Hope you enjoyed ;)


End file.
